Smash of Fort Wayne irl
by Sexy Joe
Summary: Two Melee players from Fort Wayne fuck hard.
1. Chapter 1

Baenji x JJ

It was a Friday afternoon at PUFW. It was weekly #69 to play Smash Bros. The first person to walk in was Strom. Strom is the TO of the weekly. He is in charged of the event. More people came in, One of the sexiest melee players walked in. It was Baenji. Baenji is known for his jams on Soundcloud. He's a fairly chill dude. After Baenji was going out for a smoke, Someone else walked into the venue. It's was Baenji's Soundcloud rival. He's rival was the man himself "JJ". While JJ walked in he said he's favorite catchphrase.

"Hell Ya" Said JJ

Baenji just ignore him, and went out for a smoke. After he got back, singles were starting. Strom was announcing who was fighting who.

"Baenji and Bear Kidney you will be playing on this setup" Said Strom.

Baenji was ready to play. They both sat down to play. First they did rock, paper, scissors to decide who will ban first. Baenji lost the rock, paper, scissors match. Bear Kidney banned FD.  
Baenji banned Yoshis and battlefield. They both went to dreamland. The match lasted for some time. However, Baenji 2-0 Bear Kidney and sent him to losers. More matches later, He got to round 3 of the bracket. Who he had to fight was his rival JJ.  
JJ's was ready to fight Baenji. Before they played, JJ took a quick whiff from his vape, and said hell ya. Baenji chose Fox, and JJ chose he's Samus. They both agreed to play on FoD. The match was getting intense, However it was over. Game 1 goes to Baenji. A salty runback was happening. Game 2 was still FoD. Baenji also won that. JJ then chose Dreamland. Unfortunately JJ was hit with bad luck. He got 3-0 by Baenji. Later they fist bumped. This was Baenji's chance to make a move. He put his hand near JJ's private area.

"Baenji you know I'm not gay" Said JJ.

"You don't know if you try" Said Baenji

"After I'm done with you JJ you gonna be GayGay"

JJ was curious what was going to happened tonight. Baenji slowly pulled down JJ's pants. JJ reveal his penis to Beanji. It was quite impressive to see. It was now Baenji's turn to pull his pants down. He also had an impressive penis. They both Marth duo with their penises. It was getting intense. However, Baenji had a longer tipper. His penis out spaced him good. That didn't stop JJ. He's penis also had range. JJ charge shot with his penis, and shot Baenji in the face.  
It was now Baenji's turn to cum. JJ shoved his ass on Baenji's cock. They were fucking hard. It was so hot that any straight man would also jerk off to this.

"Oh shit JJ I'm gonna cum" Said Baenji

Baenji pulled his penis out of JJ's asshole, and started to touch his cock for a little bit. He then told JJ to be on his knees and open wide. JJ was ready for this. Baenji was jerking off near his mouth. He was about to shoot a big one. All of his cum was in JJ's mouth. Baenji's cum was describe to taste like apple pie. Strom witnessed what happened. He was going to ban them because they broke many rules, However Strom was fine with it. He said so because it also made him cum hard. Luckily they didn't get banned. From that day forth, Baenji became GayGay for JJ.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Heftypeck x Raptor Bootsy

Again another Friday afternoon at PUFW. It was weekly #70. Strom was setting up the venue. Strom wasn't the only person in the room. He's girlfriend Britney was there aside him. She softly touch Strom's butt check. He slightly turned his head to Britney, and told her he's not interesting in women anymore. He said that because when saw Baenji and JJ fucking, It was probably the best thing that ever happened in life. Strom was also GayGay for JJ. Strom even put in the highlights that Baenji and JJ fucked hard.

Unfortunately JJ wasn't going this week. He had to drop a new song that night, So Strom couldn't be GayGay for JJ. More people were showing up. Sadly we were seeing Sm4sh players,But someone gangster just walked in. It was Heftypeck. Heftypeck is known for his mean Falco. He was also ready to win free gas money at the weekly.

PUFW made another policy. They banned money matches. It was banned because it was considered gambling. However, PUFW did allow "suck yo dick matches". "suck yo dick matches" are when 2 people 1v1 in Melee. It's similar to a money match, but Instead the loser has to suck the winner's dick. Sexy Joe and the Ohio boys also walked in. Sexy Joe brought his hot camera as well. Another person walked in that night, it was a fairly good looking man. This man was "Raptor Bootsy".

Raptor Bootsy is known for his sexy Falcon. He's also known for his raptor booty. His raptor booty is so soft it feels like peaches. Not a lot people can touch his booty. You'll have to earn it. Singles was getting started. Strom was shouting out who was gonna fight who.

"Raptor Bootsy and Leaf you play" Said Strom.

They were getting ready to play. Raptor Bootsy told leaf he can ban first. He told him that because he knows that he's gonna win. Leaf then ban FD. Raptor Bootsy ban FoD and Yoshis. They then agreed to play on battlefield. The match was getting started. Raptor Bootsy ended the set quick. He 2-0 Leaf. Many matches later Raptor Bootsy made it to winners finals. His opponent was Heftypeck. Heftypeck wanted to do a "suck yo dick match" with Raptor Bootsy. They both agreed on it. However, Heftypeck never lost a "suck yo dick match".

"Guess someone's gonna suck my dick" Said Heftypeck"

The match was happening. It was getting intense. First game goes to Heftypeck. Raptor Bootsy changed to Marth, And chain grab his Falco. He also gimped him fairly early. Game 2 went to Raptor Bootsy. Heftypeck was mad that he took a game. This just made rod angrily hornier. Shit was about to go down. Heftypeck quickly ended his life. It was a 3-1 against Raptor Bootsy.

"Who's ready for their dinner" Said Heftypeck

Heftypeck unzip his pants, and reveal his feather cock. This mother fucking was huge. It was probably just as big as a pool noodle if not bigger. Raptor Bootsy got his knees to suck his feather cock. While he was suck his feather cock, he sung "Mary had a little lamb".

Heftypeck wanted more. He wanted to spank Raptor Bootsy's raptor booty. He force him to take his pants off. Raptor Bootsy accepted his offer because he didn't had sex for a long time. He was wanted to cum.

"Spank my ass as if you were playing Donkey Kong Jungle Beat" Said Raptor Bootsy.

Without hesitation, Heftypeck spanked both of Raptor Bootsy butt checks. He did the ultimate wombo combo. He did the one two spank. Strom told Sexy Joe to bring the Camera for the highlight reels. Sexy Joe quickly ran towards the action. He even got a great view. No bullshit this time. The real shit was happening. Heftypeck shoved his feather cock up the raptor booty. Raptor Bootsy's ass checks in prisoned Heftypeck's penis. He didn't want the fun to go away, However good things must end. They both were ready to cum FUCKING hard.

"Rod I don't think I've ever told you this but…I LOVE YOU." Said Raptor Bootsy.

"I LOVE YOU too." Said Heftypeck

Moments later they simultaneous came. White stuff was everywhere. It was so big that the walls were painted white. Luckily Sexy Joe recored all of it.

"Well that's gonna be in the next Anime OP". Said Sexy Joe

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Strom x Black Janitor Guy

It was still weekly #70. The Time was 10:55 PM. It was about time to go home. Everybody all said there good-byes while leaving. However, Strom was the only one room. He was packing up his setups. When Strom was about to leave, He saw someone. It was a middle-age man. This man was a black male. He was a custodian. You will see him clean every Friday night at the weekly. He told Strom something.

"I see you boys all the time playing that videa game." Said Black Janitor Guy

"Yeah we do play that a lot." Said Strom

Strom felt a bit weird talking to him,So he slowly walk to the door to leave. On his way out, He still notice that he was still looking at him. Black Janitor guy walked up to Strom, And grabbed his ass. Strom was immediately scared. He quickly grab his phone to call the police. However, Strom had the urge to not do that. He felt this way because it actually felt good. In fact it was kinky. They quickly went to the Janitor's room to fuck.

"I'd never fuck a guy before…I'm a bit nervous" Said Strom

"Don't worry it's better than fucking women" Said Black Janitor Guy

Strom slowly took his shirt and pants off. He's penis was now ready for some fun. Black Janitor Guy pulled put his paddle from grade school. Shit was about to get kinky. Strom begged him to be his slave. This just made things even hotter. Black Janitor Guy tied Strom to a table. Strom was about to be tortured hard. The first thing Black Janitor Guy did was his favourite torture tech it was the "cigar burn". Black Janitor Guy cigar burned the tip of Strom's cock. It was probably the most painful thing that ever happened in his sex life, However it felt fucking great.

"Master please show me more." Said Strom

"Ohhhh….I got something big for you." Said Black Janitor Guy

Strom was ready to see what was in store. Black Janitor Guy shown off his BIG BLACK COCK. This was so big to withstand its beauty. Tonight Strom was gonna get fuck hard in the ass. Black Janitor Guy grabbed Strom ass, And started to rock his world. This was probably the best sex that he ever had. It was probably better then Britney's pussy. The climax was gonna happened soon.

"White cracka boy….I'm gonna make your ass checks blush." Said Black Janitor Guy

Strom was ready to receive some hot cummies up his asshole. A big juicy load just shot in his ass. His asshole was creaming out cum. It was like cum fountain. It was Strom's turn to shoot out "man bazooka juice". Strom laid down flat. Black Janitor Guy was grinding Strom's dick with his ass. He even tickle the tip of the penis. This just made Strom precum even more. At this point he was gonna explode. Strom spread his legs for the climax. Just one single stroke, Strom was shooting out hot cummies. This was the best cum shot Strom ever had in his life. Raptor Bootsy and JJ come out of nowhere. They were in the window to see what just happened.

"DID YOU GUYS CAME YET!" Said Raptor Bootsy

"Yes we did" Said Strom

"Hell ya" Said JJ

Good things must end,So Strom said his good byes to the Black Janitor Guy. He walked out with a smile. He got to his car, And went home. Britney was asking Strom why he was so late. Strom told her with a confident look, what stays at Purdue stays at Purdue.

THE END


End file.
